Moped Couple
The Moped Couple is the fifth character addition to Happy Wheels (not counting Akira Bike which was removed). The couple consists of a man and a woman on an old classical moped (not like the mopeds now days). The moped is notable for its boost ability, which allows it to achieve a great speed for a short amount of time. The character is based on skill, as it is the most difficult to maneuver due to the Moped's heavy weight. The man wears a brown sweater over a light pink undershirt, black pants, and black shoes. The woman wears a red shirt, a black skirt, grey leggings, and black shoes. The characters are based off of Audrey Tautou and Mathieu Kassovitz's roles in the French film "Amélie" (sadly the original scene has been removed from YouTube). The man is capable of reattaching to the Moped, as are Segway Guy and Effective Shopper. Jim Bonacci allowed users to submit their own moaning sounds for the Moped Couple, but as of version 1.61 original voices have been added. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject man (The woman will continue to grab him after tapping Z) *Shift - Eject woman *Space - Speed boost *Ctrl - Brake *C - Change view to woman ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Glitches *Due to the moped's high density, the bike can sometimes crush the couple from large falls. *Sometimes when hitting an object, the couple can get their body parts (Mostly their limbs) stuck into the bike resulting in the vehicle going alot slower and the couple getting injured easier. *When the Moped Man gets killed by a blade weapon, getting hit by another one will result in the woman saying "WHY?!" each time. This also occurs with spikes. Trivia *Even though mopeds usually have motors, the moped makes the same sound as the wheelchair, segway, and bicycle. *The woman cannot reattach to the vehicle, only the primary character can. *They are the second heaviest characters in the game, with Santa Claus being the heaviest. *Along with them being so heavy, unless you hit shift to get rid of the woman in the back, it is extremely difficult to turn upside down. *When the Moped Couple runs over a mine, they are prone to being torn in half due to the Moped's density. *When the man dies, the woman yells, "WHY?!", similarly to Santa Claus and Irresponsible Dad. *The woman is the only secondary character so far who reacts to the primary character's death. *The woman is the third character to yell "Oh god!" when broken in half. *So far, the woman is the third character to speak. *The woman originally had the same voice as Effective Shopper but as of V1.61, she has a new voice, which involves screaming "Oh God!" when broken in half, "Noooooo!!" when her pelvis is broken, and saying "WHY?!" when her husband/boyfriend is killed. *Jason did the voice of the man, who originally had the same sound set as Segway Guy. *If you're falling from great height on the moped, you can slow yourself down by facing up and boosting into the air, sometimes causing you to land safely. This trick doesn't always work, it depends on how fast you're falling. File:Mop.png File:MOPED.png File:Gut bus extreme.png File:Badge-edit-2.png File:Amelie.png|Amelie. A french film featuring characters that resemble Moped Couple. File:Hold on!.png File:d.png File:åpöl.png File:eat_lead.png File:2011-08-04_1313.png File:2011-08-04_1312.png File:Mopedorigin.jpg|Another Amelie appearance File:20-12-2011 9-03-49 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-41-38 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-38-36 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-36-18 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-23-25 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-22-10 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-20-20 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-18-07 AM.png File:19-12-2011 9-14-51 AM.png File:3-01-2012 3-13-37 PM.png File:3-01-2012 3-13-08 PM.png File:g.png|Ouch... File:gutbike.jpg File:man.jpg|Car Thief File:men.jpg|CONGRATULATIONS MY ASS File:cabbage.jpg|The picture should tell you what should be here. File:squash.jpg|Heading towards the Final Showdown in POKEMON TRAINING, a featured level. File:WHYYYYYYYYYYYY.png|Why?! ScreenHunter_25 Mar. 31 08.49.jpg|Get your spine of my shoulder! MPC1.PNG maoped.PNG|A blue moped similar to the HW version of it. Category:Characters Category:2011 Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor Category:Multi Playable Character Category:2 wheeled people Category:Characters with Medium size